


Repeat After Me

by mattheway



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Gay Credence Barebone, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama, masuca
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: Криденс не стыдится своих слез. Он громко хлюпает носом и закусывает щеку изнутри до медного привкуса крови и ведет головой в сторону, зная, что чересчур короткие волосы  все равно не прикроют глаза, красные и припухшие отнюдь не от ветра и сквозняков их дома. Криденс верит, что если он найдет дитя, то будет отомщен и вся боль покинет его навсегда. Парень настолько зациклен на этой мысли, что даже не думает, что избранное дитя – он сам.Собственно, как и всегда - все персонажи совершеннолетние (Роалинг мамочкой клялась), все персонажи остаются за авторством автора, а весь фандом продолжает страдать.





	

Криденс не стыдится своих слез. Он громко хлюпает носом и закусывает щеку изнутри до медного привкуса крови и ведет головой в сторону, зная, что чересчур короткие волосы все равно не прикроют глаза, красные и припухшие отнюдь не от ветра и сквозняков их дома. Весь Бэрбоун напоминает побитую “даму” из подворотни, куда его мать строго-настрого запрещает заглядывать и не помогать на оклики помощи, которые раз за разом, разбиваясь о ровную, как по струнке натянутую, спину парня, затихали в полумраке арки.  
Он еще раз позорно всхлипывает и зажимает подаренный амулет между пальцев, пряча его под многочисленными слоями одежды и храня втайне от матушки, зная, что за это он может получить не один раз, и не только по рукам. Криденс сильный – вряд ли он сумеет показать своему немому защитнику располосованную спину и то, что находится ниже. Листовки, сжатые в руках, рассыпаются на мощенную мостовую, впитывая в себя грязь улицы и становясь очередным сором на запутанных улицах Нью-Йорка, - но парню абсолютно наплевать на них.  
Криденс верит, что если он найдет дитя, то будет отомщен и вся боль покинет его навсегда. Парень настолько зациклен на этой мысли, что даже не думает, что избранное дитя – он сам.

\- Это тело – не идеальный, но достаточно неплохой сосуд, - думает Гриндевальд, осматривая свое новое тело. Правая рука президента Магического конгресса, в его случае, играет только ему, ха-ха, на руку, размышляет он, убирая волшебную палочку в отворот плаща и выходя на улицы Нью-Йорка в поиске своего пособника. Трансгрессия перед сотнями не-магов может выдать его с головой, но это не волнует мужчину, позволяя в считаные минуты найти нужный переулок.   
Ничтожный мальчишка, которому была отведена в этой истории весьма немаловажная роль, был падок на ласку и любовь, коими его явно обделяли, чем и без зазрения совести воспользовался Геллерт, протягивая руку и заставляя пацаненка довериться себе. Он был его ищейкой, маячком, который мог внедриться в доверие к сумасшедшей мамашке-повстанке и помочь с поиском Обскура, без которого Гриндевальд едва мог представить свои дальнейшие планы и их развитие. В общем, ребенок был нужным звеном в его связи с нижним миром отребья и сброда со всего города, и магу не прельщало пользоваться им в своих целях.

Когда Мэри Бэрбоун в очередной раз беспричинно его наказывает, Криденс изо всех сил старается сдерживать свои всхлипы и слабые крики, когда удар ремнем особенно болезненно проходится по ладоням. Он изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не сжать их или не вскрикнуть особенно громко. Старший из усыновленных детей закусывает губу и сжимает до белых мелькающих точек глаза, когда его личный хлыст, оружие наказания, которое он сам достал из своих же штанов, очередной раз оглаживает его по ладоням, заставляя парня особенно жалостливо выкрикнуть, а его сестер, прячущихся на ступеньках лестницы, вжать голову в плечи и прижать пальчики к губам, стараясь не издать ни звука.  
Криденс привык к наказаниям. Но также он привык думать о том, что однажды это все закончится, как только парень выполнит свое задание и найдет злосчастную девчонку в толпе усыновленных детей мадам Бэрбоун.

Надевая на его шею талисман, Гриндевальд надевает свою одну из самых невинных масок, убеждая парня, что только он может ему помочь и хочет этого всем своим прогнившим сердцем. Он льет мед на душу Криденса и ублажает его сердце, убеждая, что скоро вся эта череда несчастий закончится и парень освободится из цепких лап сторонников противодействия магии Нового Салема.   
– Верь мне, - шепчет Гриндевальд губами Персиваля, и маг, как никто другой, уверен в том, что слабый мальчишка точно умудрится поверить всем сказанным до этого словам.

Сжимая листовки в руках, Бэрбоун тяжело вздыхает и делает шаг вперед. Он знает, что ему достанется в очередной раз от матери за то, что он без дела шляется по улицам и впустую теряет время; он убежден в том, что она обязательно узнает о том, что все листовки Криденс выбросил в ближайший мусорный бак, - а она стопроцентно об этом узнает. Он верит в то, что буквально завтра он не сумеет сжимать ничего этими ладонями, которые до сих пор чувствуют приятную войлочную ткань плаща Грейвса, а щеки столь предательски горят от воспоминаний о каждой из встреч с мракоборцем из Магического конгресса США.  
\- Верь мне, - говорит Персиваль, и Криденс слабо ведет головой в сторону голоса, который буквально секунду назад обжег его ухо, заставляя краснеть и задуматься о том, как многозначительны слова его наставника*, - он же может называть Грейвса так? Когда же руки мужчины обхватывают его голову и удерживают на месте, Криденс думает, что никогда раньше он не был так счастлив.

Гриндевальд манипулирует мальчишкой. Он использует его ради собственных интересов, стараясь через него узнать, какая же из сестричек парня, - а это одна из них, Геллерт уверен, - обладает той невероятной силой, в которой он так сильно нуждается. Он знает, что в мальчишке наверняка есть магическая искра, - не зря же та полоумная из ополчения собирала только отпрысков из семей волшебников, - но Гриндевальд совершенно не намерен дать ей развиться в полной мере своих сил. Он ходит вокруг мальчишки, манит его и завлекает рассказами о невероятных чудесах, которые могут приключиться с ним, доверься он Персивалю, - на что тот безоговорочно каждый раз ведется и заглатывает все рассказы мага, как должное. Гриндевальд ничем не упивается так сильно, как властью: особенно над таким подавленным и готовым на все парнишкой.

Криденс не верит в происходящее. Он сжимает кулаки до боли, до отметин в форме полумесяцев на внутренней стороне ладони, и готов кричать так, чтобы весь воздух из легких разом выбило и он мог бы лежать задыхающейся рыбой на половицах в старом доме. Он проводит языком по кровоточащим деснам, сужает глаза и стискивает зубы так, что желваки готовы буквально прорваться сквозь кожу. Криденс хочет кричать, - Посмотри! Я здесь! Я тот, кто тебе нужен! – но вместо этого направляет всю свою агрессию в другое русло, сбегая, как и всегда, и разрушая все на своем пути.

\- Это невозможно, - думаем Гриндевальд, смотря на то, как пацаненок набирает силу и превращается в Обскури. - Этого не может быть, - чуть ли не безумно смеется мужчина в голос, когда обращенный подросток сносит половину здания в этом гнилом районе города и исчезает в проулке, не забывая крушить все на своем пути. Два Обскура за один день, и пусть один из них был добыт не самым честным путем, являются большой удачей, - радуется про себя мужчина, и, не обращая внимания на ставшую ненужной ему девчонку, устремляется вслед за Криденсом, который послужил весьма неплохим хранилищем для его главного сокровища.

Лежа между рельсами на станции Сити Холла, Криденс в очередной раз зажимает губы и старается не плеваться кровью. Он чувствует, как сила внутри него набирает обороты и парень понимает, что в этот раз все вряд ли хорошо закончится. Плиточные узоры, устремившие вверх по стенам подземки, как будто бы складываются в замысловатые фигуры и насмехаются над ним; бесполезный заезжий маг одним своим присутствием настораживает и издевается над ним. Когда Криденс слышит знакомые шаги, он криво улыбается и позволяет неведанной тьме внутри, которую он никак не хочет называть, взять верх над собой.  
Он знает, что это ничем хорошим не кончится, когда волшебники схлестывают свои волшебные палочки в поединке, и знает, что он плохо кончит, когда видит, как тепло в его груди набирает нежелательный оборот, разрывая все изнутри и превращаясь в черную пыль.  
Но Криденс точно может сказать, что никогда не был так счастлив, видя перед собой в последний раз лицо Персиваля и зная, что тот все-таки пришел за ним под конец.

 

* Криденс (credence) – доверие, вера.


End file.
